Valentine's Day
by RachieAliette
Summary: Kush slipped his arms around his fiancée's waist placing a card into her hands. 'Happy Valentine's Day, D.' He whispered gently moving her hair aside to place a soft kiss against her neck.


Valentine's Day

Kush slipped his arms around his fiancée's waist placing a card into her hands. 'Happy Valentine's Day, D.' He whispered gently moving her hair aside to place a soft kiss against her neck. Opening the card a light smile crossed Denise's lips as she read the poem, if you could call it that, which he'd written inside. 'Roses are red, violets are blue; I can't do poetry but I do love you.' Denise softly bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the soft chuckle which escaped her lips. 'We don't all have your brains, Ms Fox.' Kush lightly squeezed his hands against her hips as he spoke. Denise laughed softly, twisting herself to lean back in his arms. 'Don't laugh, that took me ages.' He feigned sadness but her laughter was so contagious he couldn't stop himself laughing with her. Denise placed her hand against his neck. 'I love it and I love you.' She said before kissing him, returning the smile she felt against her lips.

Breaking away from the kiss Kush reached across the table to pick up his card. 'Did you write me a poem too?' He smirked. 'No, I didn't, and that's not my card.' Denise pointed out. 'Ooh, secret admirer.' Kush teased her as he opened the card but his face quickly fell. He looked towards Denise who was watching him over the top of her coffee mug with one eyebrow raised. 'Mum.' He admitted. 'Aww.' She teased him pushing her own card across the table. Moving around to stand beside her fiancé Denise slipped her arms around Kush as he opened the card in which she'd simply written, 'I love you more than I ever believed I could.' Kush lightly ran his hand through her hair before catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 'Likewise.' He whispered, a light smile crossing his lips as he drew her towards him, catching her lips in his.

Kush dropped his hand to her shoulder, the passion slowly building within their kiss until Denise placed her hands against his chest. 'I have to go.' She laughed, leaning away from him such that his kisses fell against her neck. Denise lightly pushed her hands against Kush's chest as he reluctantly released her from his arms. He watched her move away. 'Can you get away at lunch?' He asked, catching her hand in his. Denise turned back to him with a playful look across her face. 'Depends what you've got in mind.' She replied suggestively. 'Well, Mum's taking Arthur out. So...' Kush began, reaching for her other hand. 'We'll have the place to ourselves... Mhmm?' He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 'Not just a five minute bunk up before your Mum gets back?' She asked. 'Definitely not.' He replied lightly shaking his head. 'I'll see what I can do.' She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet morning out on the stall for Kush who leant against the metal frame catching up with Donna. 'Have you seen some of these questions?' She said, flicking through a magazine article. 'Name three things your partner would take to a desert island.' She read. 'How cheesy is that?' She said turning over the page. 'Books, books and more books.' Kush answered dreamily. 'And me, obviously.' He quickly added. 'Obviously.' Donna laughed. 'Okay then.' She turned back to the page. 'What colour are Denise's eyes?' She asked. 'Brown.' Kush replied. 'Who said 'I love you' first?' Donna asked as Kush moved away to chat to a potential customer. 'I did.' Kush answered as he returned. 'Who's the smartest? Well that's obviously Denise.' Donna answered herself. 'Hey.' Kush tried to intervene but he knew he couldn't argue. 'What's her favourite part of your body? I don't want to know. Your favourite part of her body, ditto.' Donna spoke to herself as Kush dreamily considered the answers.

Donna scanned down the rest of the page. 'Who takes the longest to get ready?' She eventually asked. 'Denise.' Kush replied after a little consideration. 'What is her worst habit?' Donna asked. 'If I told you she'd probably kill me.' Kush laughed. 'What is her favourite book?' Donna asked as Kush finished serving a customer. 'How many of these have you got?' He laughed. 'So you don't know everything about her!' Donna smirked. 'It's one of those Shakespeare ones.' Kush shrugged. 'Well that narrows it down.' Donna replied sarcastically. After a short while she looked back up from the article. 'Okay, last one, what three words would you use to describe your partner?' She asked him. Kush thought for a moment before replying. 'She's gorgeous, clever, funny.' He said dreamily leaning back against the metal frame of his stall. Rolling her eyes at him Donna moved away to serve a customer.

At that moment Kush noticed the familiar click of Denise's heels heading towards him. In her hand she held a single red rose. 'What's this, hm?' Kush asked as she stood beside him. 'A guy at work gave it to me.' Denise teased him. 'Oh yeah?' Kush smirked, lightly raising his eyebrows at her. 'Have I got competition, Ms Fox?' He asked, a light smile crossing over her lips. 'I'm here aren't I?' She smirked, returning the kiss he gave her. 'Hey, Denise!' Donna called as she came over to join them. 'Name three things you would take to a desert island.' She asked her. 'What?' A confused Denise asked looking at Kush. 'Donna found an article in that magazine so she's testing how well I know you.' Kush explained with a light chuckle. 'Well I'd take some books.' Denise said as Kush slipped his arm around her shoulders. 'And my gorgeous man here.' She added leaning her head against him. 'What did I say?' Kush smirked to Donna, softly kissing Denise's temple. 'And, brown eyes.' He added smugly.

'Okay, Mr Know-It-All, what three words would Denise use to describe you?' Donna asked him. Kush looked down at Denise, his hand running over her shoulder. 'Funny, exciting, sexy.' He said slowly, Denise's eyes flickering over his. She nodded lightly to herself as he spoke, agreeing with him. 'And caring.' She added with a soft smile. He lightly squeezed her before moving away from her. 'What's your favourite book?' Donna asked Denise who considered it for a moment. Behind her Kush wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I don't know, there's so many.' Denise said. 'See, if D doesn't know, how can I?' Kush defended his earlier hesitance. 'What are you doing?' Denise asked him looking to where his hands were tying his money belt around her waist. 'Watch the stall for me, babe.' He kissed her cheek before quickly moving away. 'Kush!' Denise shouted after him but he simply called back that he wouldn't be long.

When Kush returned not long after, Denise was flicking through the magazine Donna had given her. 'What's your favourite part of her body?' Denise asked Kush as he passed behind her, his hand lightly squeezing her bum in reply. A soft chuckle escaped Denise's lips, she'd expected nothing less. 'Would your partner prefer a wild night out or a calm night in?' She asked him. 'How about a wild night in?' Kush whispered suggestively. Denise raised her eyebrows a little. 'As long as it's with me.' She replied playfully. 'Of course with you.' He whispered meeting her kiss whilst untying the money belt from her waist. Kush passed the belt across to Donna who reluctantly agreed to watch the stall before slipping his arm around Denise. As they walked Denise linked her fingers with Kush's heading back with him to their empty flat.

'Close your eyes.' Kush's told Denise as they entered the front door. 'Kush.' Denise began to protest. 'Just close your eyes.' He told her again placing his hand in front of her to hold her back. Reluctantly Denise closed her eyes and Kush slipped his arm behind her knees to lift her into his arms. A light gasp escaped Denise's lips as she felt herself being lifted and she wrapped her arms blindly around his shoulders, relaxing into his arms as he carried her up the stairs to the flat. When they reached the living room Kush stood just inside the doorway with Denise in his arms. 'You can open your eyes now.' He whispered watching as Denise looked around the room. There were rose petals scattered across the floor leading to the table where candles were ready to be lit, a bottle of champagne was ready to be uncorked and a takeaway waited for them. 'Not just a five minute bunk up, hm?' Kush whispered to which Denise softly chuckled, placing her hands either side of his face as she kissed him quickly before slowly kissing him again.

Returning her kiss Kush carefully removed his hand from beneath her knees letting her feet fall to the floor. It would have been so easy for him to give in to the passion he felt beneath her kiss but instead he gently pulled away. They gazed at each other a little breathlessly for a moment before Kush led his fiancée across to the table. With Kush lighting the candles Denise drew the curtains so that the room was lit solely by candlelight. As Kush popped the cork of the champagne bottle Carmel's cat shot out from under the table and disappeared from the room. 'That's one way to get rid of the cat.' Kush chuckled, pouring the champagne whilst Denise shut the door to keep the cat out their way. It was then that Denise noticed Donna's magazine on the floor. 'What is his favourite thing for you to wear?' She read, taking the glass which Kush held out for her. 'Nothing.' He told her, pouring himself a glass. 'Nothing?' She began before catching the look in his eyes undressing her. 'Oh.' She mumbled. 'That kind of nothing.'

As they began to eat Denise ran her finger down the list of questions. 'What's the one thing your partner couldn't live without?' She asked. 'Me.' Kush smirked. 'Apart from you.' She softly chuckled. 'Books.' He said to which Denise lightly nodded. 'What was the first film you saw together?' She asked, taking a sip of champagne. 'Well, I don't remember seeing much of the film.' Kush told her with a knowing look in his eyes. Denise held his gaze for a moment before looking back to the magazine. 'How does your partner like to fall asleep, cuddling or apart?' She asked. 'Cuddling.' He smiled. 'Who takes up most room in bed?' She asked. 'You.' Kush replied to which Denise lightly raised her eyebrows at him. 'You're always on my side.' He reasoned topping up their glasses. Denise chuckled softly to herself. She skimmed though the rest of the questions in that section. 'These other ones are dull.' She said skipping over them.

A short while later Denise's gaze returned to the magazine. 'Ah, here we go.' She said, noticing a section that might be a little more interesting. 'How many dates did you have before having sex?' She asked knowingly. 'I could barely get you to have a drink with me, Ms Fox. I didn't stand a chance getting you on a proper date, did I?' Kush softly chuckled. Denise smiled softly at him. 'It were complicated weren't it?' She said. 'Worth it though.' He returned her smile, his eyes flickering over hers. Denise glanced down at the magazine beside her. 'What is the strangest place you've had sex together?' She read. 'Do you remember that night in The Albert?' He asked as a smile curled across her lips. 'How could I forget?' She whispered.

Laying down his cutlery Kush reached for the magazine and turned it towards himself. He skim read through the questions most of which they'd already asked. 'Would you trust your partner to choose your wedding dress?' He asked Denise. 'No.' She replied quickly with a slight but firm shake of her head. 'Why not?' Kush laughed. 'Because if I left it to you I'd have cleavage down to here.' Denise indicated down her chest as Kush considered her reasoning before agreeing with her. He glanced back at the magazine. 'Who will be the most hungover after the wedding?' He asked. 'You.' Denise answered. 'You reckon?' Kush questioned her with one eyebrow slightly raised. Denise nodded over the top of her champagne glass. 'I bet it'll be you.' He contradicted her to which she softly chuckled.

Placing her empty champagne glass back onto the table Denise noticed the time on her watch. 'I wish I didn't have to go back to work.' She sighed. 'So, stay here with me.' Kush suggested as she began clearing the table. 'Don't tempt me.' She softly laughed. 'I'm serious.' Kush said. 'How suspicious would it look, leaving for lunch with my fella on Valentine's Day and not coming back, hm?' Denise pointed out but Kush simply shrugged. 'Maybe you had a sudden migraine.' He slowly suggested taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the sofa. 'Couldn't do anything but lay down on the sofa in a...' He paused to blow out the candles on the table. 'Darkened room. Hm?' He caught her eye in the darkness. 'What about you?' She asked as he sat beside her. 'Healing hands.' He softly smirked, placing his hand against her neck and brushing his thumb over her jawline. A light smile crossed Denise's lips as she met his kiss, allowing him to push her back onto the sofa as he kissed her.


End file.
